The Legendary Alicorn-Book III:Marriage
by PrincessCrystalRoseHeart3
Summary: 3 months have passed since Crystal and Lighting Dash saw each other. Onward to Cosmic and Velvet Orchid's wedding day in Canterlot and you are invited. With King Thunder Claw on the loose,will Crystal and her family be able to keep the wedding plans going before the big day? Will Thunder be able to take all over the entire Gemstone Circle Kingdom including Equestria?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: day 1 for wedding preparations

* * *

3 months had passed and the wedding is still heading their way in 7 more days on the third month of woke up and got out of bed. As she started heading her way to Fuchsia's room, one of her maids came down the hallway to greet her.

* * *

She stopped to see the princess coming down the hallway early in the morning,"Good morning mistress,I have a letter from your sister. She wanted me to give it to you personally." said the maid as she curtsied and handed the letter to Rose with a smiled back then looked down at the letter again,"Thank you, I'll read it right away." said the mare as she looked at the pearly white letter in front of her.

* * *

The maid smiled like she was happy about something strange going on while she slept,"Your meal is ready for you mistress." said another as she walked by to check the curtains in the hallway for any torn or ripped places in them. Crystal proceeded into the dining hall levitating the same exact letter that the maid gave to her just now. She opened the letter and started reading to herself.

* * *

"Dear sister,sorry about the letter,but Thunder asked me about coming with him to Canterlot last night. So,I was wondering if you're coming today right now,cause Lighting really needs your help with the wedding preparations. Anyway, faithful sister,Fuchsia." Crystal placed the letter down beside her a she sat down at the table,waiting for the servants to appear.

* * *

She found something coming out of the letter lying on the ground beside her. She picked it up and read the hidden note that fell to the ground with a greeting message on it,"Dear miss Rose,You are invited to the wedding of Madam Velvet Orchid and Prince Cosmic Rain. And look... a message too, need you and Lighting to make sure that the decorations,and everything else is planned perfectly for the upcoming wedding. See you soon."

* * *

Rose thought for a minute as one of chefs came out from the kitchen to find her still sitting in the room by herself," Mon Mlle Rose,you don't feel to well today."Crystal looked up to see Chef Pierre standing right beside her levitating a tray and placing it to the side,"Oh Pierre,a close friend of mine invited me over to a wedding today,and my sister went with him and his younger brother last night." said the mare looking down feeling disappointment about Lighting and the others leaving her behind without her knowing.

* * *

Pierre was shocked about the news and started filling the room with excitement while Rose was still sitting there silently watching,"Oh my gosh,a wedding?! why I do love a wedding especially when I went to your parents wedding when I was little."Rose was still down till she sighed loudly which caused Pierre distracted from talking in front of her silently,"Madam,are you alright?"

* * *

Crystal shyly turned away and looked down sighing again,"I don't know if I want to go or not. Lighting's older brother, Cosmic, is getting married,and he's worried too..."Crystal started walking towards the window at the horizon with a tear streaming down her cheek," I asked him if he...if he was excited about the wedding...And he...he didn't say anything at all when I asked him...And now I...I feel so ashamed."

* * *

Crystal started crying a little in front of Pierre,who was still standing there as she got up from her seat wiping the tears from her eyes,"I'm sorry Pierre. I don't know what got into me." Pierre came to the princess and patted her back lightly,"it's alright Crystal, I'll be back with your favorite snack,you always ask me to make more for you when you were little."

* * *

"No thanks Pierre,Im good,I don't have time to eat right now,I have to leave and head to Canterlot today right now,so I have to get packing..."Both ponies heard footsteps coming from the hallway and into the dining room where they are standing,"Miss Rose,sorry about the delay but, me and the others already helped you pack your stuff to Canterlot." said Mary as she placed the case beside her.

* * *

She stood up and opened her case to see that everything is in there, including her photo of the whole entire family at the Royal Courtyard smiling,"Wow Mary,thats really nice of you." "Yep,Like I said,I know you better than Daisy does before your parents left..."Daisy heard everything what Mary said as she passed the doors where she was,"Hey! I heard that!"

* * *

Crystal in the other hand giggled as she watched the two maids argue with each other,"All right girls,that's enough,There will be no quarreling while I'm away cause my cousin is dropping by and I need your best behavior when I get back,okay?"said the princess commanding the mares as they both looked at her with a smile nodding up and down, " Yes,your majesty,we promise." and the two ponies went up the stairs together.Crystal heard someone coming down the hallway,running towards the room she's in with an important message,"Your majesty,I've received another message from Canterlot." "Thank you." said the princess as she levitate the scroll to the front of her.

* * *

She read the message to herself then she gasped at the news that message was said on the scroll and the scroll was dropped to the floor by itself and was laid there till Pierre came back levitating a wet dish and a dry towel in the air,"Goodness madam,are you okay?" said the grey unicorn still drying the last dish from the kitchen.

* * *

"No,it's not okay. Some of the famous chefs are not here. Their train broke down on the way and there is no pony to take care of wedding cake then. Oh no, the wedding is ruined." said the alicorn as she sighed and sat back down with her hoof on the side of her head.

* * *

Pierre put the dish down when it was nice and dry to be used sometime soon,he came to the princess,patting her back gently,"You know,I can take the job your majesty."Crystal looked up and watch as Pierre left to the two doors to the hallway,"Wait Pierre!" The white unicorn turned around to see the princess peeking her head out of the doorway and turned around to see what she needs from him or maybe something else se would like to share with him. Pierre walked up to the princess with a bow, "Yes your majesty?" She walked into the hallway and cleared her throat and started giving him a command,"Pierre,I want you to pack your bags now. We're leaving for Canterlot at noon and..."

* * *

"I just packed up already your majesty,I'm ready whenever you are. Probably meet up with my old friends again down at the Canterlot bakery." said Pierre as he interrupted the princess and began to head towards the stairs to grab his was all alone in the hallway and began looking out the window with her suitcase beside her and began to sigh,"Man, I miss Lighting so much."

* * *

In Canterlot...

Fuchsia, Thunder,and Lighting and some other ponies were helping out with the wedding including the brides maids, the caterers,and party in Canterlot is very excited about the upcoming event happening around that the bridesmaids came up to the princes and the princess to talk to them in private.

* * *

Some of them were questions that still needs to be hidden ad some can be revealed to them during their conversation," Anyway, I'm Velvet's younger sister, Velvet Blossom, and these are my friends, Limelight and Twinkletale." said Velvet as she grabbed the two mares in one hoof and began smiling like they were really happy about something really good or something else they have in their mind.

* * *

Twinkletale is a light blue unicorn with a white and yellow mane with and tail with purple eyes and three stars with a light blue gem in the middle star for a cutie is a yellow buttered Pegasus with a white mane and tail with light blue eyes and a sun with a faded rainbow on the outside of the sun for her cutiemark.

* * *

And Velvet Blossom looks almost like her sister,Velvet Orchid, but she has a white and maroon mane with a cherry blossom for a was on her way to check out the dresses and see how they were doing but what got their attention was Cosmic's younger brothers choosing two mares from a royal family,who was pretty nice to them since they first met.

* * *

Velvet started jumping up and down with excitement with a smile on her face as her friends stood beside her trying to not get hurt from her jumping too much,"Anyway,I'm so happy that you two are going to be my brothers-in-law,I'll see you guys around."As they watched the three ponies walk away,Lighting sighed and went to look out a window in the hallway,"Man, I miss Crystal so much."

* * *

Song#1- Since I first saw you

(Lighting is looking out the window and started talking to himself at the Crystal Empire hallway.)

(Lighting) I miss her since yesterday.

I know that I find comfort in her company. We share a joke,a pleasant gentle smile makes my heart sing a melody!

(Lighting) It's all as simple as that...as if she might care for me as anything more...than a friend?

(Crystal) In all these months while we've been apart,your letters have warmed my heart.

(Lighting) There are thoughts I couldn't share in a letter. Being here is better, and now, I've always loved you! Oh Rose, I longed for you every moment, I've always thought of you day and night...

(Crystal at the Canterlot train station with Pierre,watching the people come out of the train.)

(Crystal) Oh how I miss him already.

(Crystal) I only know that I find him in his company. We always had a pleasant chat in the past, but I realized how long it had last. I had to go home and see my father again,but all I feel his sorrow and pain inside of me.

(Crystal) I hope this wedding day will go just fine. With all these years,that we've been together...

(Lighting) I hope our friendship will last forever...

(Crystal) I can not forget the moments that we shared...

(Lighting) And the times that you were so scared...

(Crystal) but I know your hiding something...from me.

(Lighting) if I'm hiding something,don't be mad at me.

(Duet) If you just see it in your eyes...

(Duet) that I love you...

(Lighting) since I first saw you.

Lighting sighed a little as he looked at a small photo of Crystal and himself,"Why can't we be together Rose."

*Song ended*

* * *

Fuchsia came out of the room,where everyone is setting up and she walked towards the stallion, feeling worried about him,"Dash,are you talking about my sister?" Lighting turned around to see the mare at the door with the three bridesmaids peeking out to listen to the conversation between them.

* * *

"Why yes, Fuchsia. Your sister was a really good friend of mine, but I think I'm going to ask her to be mare friend." said Lighting as he gazed out the window smiling,"Oh really? And how are you going to do that Dash?" Lighting walked away from the window to see Fuchsia just standing in the middle if the hallway, "By giving her the day she will never forget." said Dash as he ran into one of the rooms in the hallway. The princess,the two unicorns,and the pegasus just stared at the empty hallway in front of them.

* * *

The three ponies started looking at each other feeling confused about the whole conversation before the prince went to the room by himself,"Man,what's wrong with him?" said Twinkletale as she placed her hoof on her chin. "I don't know." said Fuchsia still watching the door close with the mares still staring at her then back at the door,leading to dining hall to prepare for the catering for the one big special day in the town of Canterlot.

* * *

Well guys,I made that song up by the way,it's kind of hard making one,but I was able to put it together. What do you think is going to happen next,will Dash finally ask the mare of his dreams to be his marefriend? Will the wedding turn out to be perfect or a complete disaster, Chapter 2 will be coming soon...

*New Characters: Anyways,I've worked so hard to make Velvet,Twinkletale,and Limelight to add to my OC characters that I created a week ago.*


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello,sorry for not posting any chapters lately. I was visiting my family members for the past three weeks. I guess this is time to continue on with the story then. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Keeping things secret

* * *

Crystal and Pierre made it to Canterlot with only a lot of work to do at the Crystal Empire. Pierre went to find the bakery while Crystal started making her way there. Crystal tried to keep herself undercover without any paparazzi ponies chasing her down,wearing a pink sunhat and shades to cover her crystal blue eyes for the sunlight. She saw a pony coming towards her,trying to take a good view of her. She cleared her throat and acted normally like everyone else,by changing her voice to a Canterlot fashion,"Um...may I help you ma'am?" She smiled,"Well, I'm quite new to this town and I'm wandering if you,my dear,could show me around." "Why yes,I'll be delight to show you around darling,what's your name anyway?"said the unicorn smiling.

* * *

She was wearing a pink sunhat as well,with a light pink and purple feather on top. Her purple mane looks nice with curls on the ends,she was carrying some suitcases full of supplies. Crystal doesn't know who this unicorn pony is. She looked to see four bags behind her,out in the open. She wanted to help her,but she can't reveal her true identity,instead she asked her as kindly and elegantly as possible,to avoid any mistakes, "Anyway, is it okay if I join you?"Crystal chimed,"Sure thing darling,be my guest." said white unicorn removing the sunglasses to reveal her royal purple eyes,"Anyway,you haven't told me your name sweetie."

* * *

Crystal stared blankly at the road then knocked herself out of her trance to see somepony staring at her,"Oh,sorry. Anyway,I'm Rosalyn Heart, news reporter of Manehattan Daily. I'm here to see the prince and the princess. When I heard about them getting married I decided to come here and ask them some questions." The pony stopped walking surprisingly and greeted her with a handshake,"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am-wait,did you say your from Manehattan?" The pony questioned.

* * *

"Why of course dear, I'm here to see the new dress designer. The wedding guests and planners are going to be working on the wedding plans you take me to the castle,I can't let everypony standing in there for a very long time to wait foer me you know?" The pony looked around,then replied with a simple nod,"Sure thing darling. Anyway,I'm-" The clock began to chime as it strike at 11 in the morning,"Oh no,I can't be late now. I'm sorry dear,but I really must go,bye bye dear." and in a flash,she left,leaving the unicorn mare alone by herself. The mare was very confused about the pony she just met a few minutes ago. She was wondering if its just a pony trying to prank her into becoming famous or something else in her mind, "Well,its ashame that I didnt introduce myself to her and that Im the dress designer as well. Oh well,better get going to the Crystal Empire." said the mare as she levitated her things and came out of the cafe quietly to head over to the Crystal Empire.

* * *

**At the Crystal Empire...**

Princess Cadence and the others are setting up decorations at the throne room. Velvet Orchid and Cosmic Rain are in Manehattan to have their bachelor/bachelorette parties there. Crystal came inside with a sigh of relief as she made her way to the room by herself as she saw two ponies pass by. She was looking for her stallion friend,Lighting Dash,the whole time after she came inside to explore. She found a note hanging on a guest room that Dash has stayed in the suite,she sighed with relief as she read the note to herself,

"_Dear Crystal,if you are reading this note right now. I left to Manehattan with my brother for his bachelor party. I probably won't be seeing you in the next three days though,but promise to keep my promise to yourself and to no one else. I'll tell you when I get back,I hope you could forgive me for leaving without saying goodbye. I'll see you soon. _

_ ~Take care, Lighting Dash.__  
_

_p.s.-tell Fuchsia that I said "hi",for Thunder's sake_

* * *

Crystal felt abandoned after she read the note,she letted it float to the ground as she lowered her head to watch it fall,"I feel so bad. Why does he always do that to me,doesn't he care for me...as a friend?" She questioned,"I thought he doesn't want to go with Cosmic to Manehattan in the first ,as long as he's having fun,then I will do the same." The mare quietly headed back to the castle still sad from the letter she read from the suite,she realized that she could find some pony that could help her with her simple problem to know about her being in love with a stallion she likes. She later found Cadence on the red-carpert aisle between white flower pots with blue,purple and white flowers and decorations for the special day. She was levitating a clipboard with a pen,making checkmarks on every single detail that is complete.

* * *

Crystal came up the aisle to see the mare still working with her back towards her,she can even here her giving the ponies directions to where everything should go. Rose tapped her shoulder lightly,causing the princess to turn around to see the quiet pony behind her,"Hey Crystal,something wrong?" she questioned,"You look depressed about something." Crystal letted out a sigh as she sat in one of the rows alone with the alicorn still staring down at her worried,"Its just that...Lighting invited me and Fuchsia to the wedding. We were suppose to hangout and help out with the wedding preparations...and I didn't know about him going to Manehattan. I thought he's not going."

* * *

"But Cosmic is his big brother. He has to go with him after all."said Cadence as she sat beside her,"I know but..." "but what Rose?" Candence smilied as she whispered something in her ear," I know about your little secret anyway." Crystal's blush became red and very noticeable as the heat from the inside became stronger. She hid her face with embarrassment with her long-rainbowed mane peeked out to see Cadence giggling at her,"What's so funny?" she asked. "Oh,it's a long story. I think you'll know what I'm talking about." Cadence got up to get back to work till Crystal gave a little smirk on her face as she came out to tell her a question about the same subject that they discussed a few seconds ago,"Okay,soooo, what you're saying is that,you met somepony too,and you like him?" Cadence froze and turned around to see Crystal smiling at her blushing from the distance.

* * *

Cadence quickly changed the subject as her blush faded away,"Uh...what are you talking about,I Haven't met any stallions lately." "Oh yeah,how about Shining Armor." Crystal smiled at the crystal princess as she smiled back,"Okay Rose,he's just a good friend of mine,he's like a friend that I could only count on when I'm away,or heading off to different places for royal meetings...who knows what will happen next." "I know. Well...all I know is that you are going to happy as a single mare,and going to start dating soon enough,you'll get married and start a family,and live to help your children grow." said the white alicorn as she got up and followed.

* * *

Cadence thought of a way to take back whatever she said to her,"We'll,that's going to happen with you too Rose."she smiled." Who knows,your sister will do the same thing too."Cadence giggled as Crystal and her started walking down the hallway together,"Please Cadence, Fuchsia isn't into romance...at all. She just makes fun of me after having a crush on Lighting Dash when my sister first saw him...and I still love him today,which means I have to keep this secret hidden until the day comes." Crystal was right about Fuchsia. She was not into romance ever since. She maybe a happy princess,but she's mostly into fun by creating the fun for herself and her family to enjoy. As the two princesses walked down together, a spy is lurking behind the two alicorns.

* * *

King Thunder Claw is back home,watching the two ponies walking down together talking," Look at them." He discussed."They're going to plan a wedding for Cosmic and Velvet...but when that day comes,I'll send every single kingdom to fall down and surrender to me as their leader,and take over Equestria...for eternity." He snickered inside the empty throne room as the spy came back with some footage and news to his leader,"Your majesty,the chariot is prepared,when are you leaving?" Said the servant as he bowed,"I'm leaving when it is the right time to attack. When its time,give the knights the signal." said Thunder as he faced the window. The servant bowed and exited out the door.

* * *

**what will happen to Crystal? Will they be able to have the wedding plans finished? Did Lighting and Thunder really go with Cosmic and Velvet to Manehattan? Come back to find out what happens next on Chapter 3. Sorry guys,this must be the shortest chapter I've every made so far...or probably not. Tell me what you guys think while continuing on the story. Thanks for reading.( : **


End file.
